


What Do You See?

by ZombieQueen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Existentialism, Gen, Identity Issues, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: The Tennyson Twins begin to discuss the nature of their humanity and wonder if they even are humans.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	What Do You See?

Gwendolyn looked at her smoothie.

The taste meant nothing to her, but she still did enjoy blackberry.

Why did she even bother with eating food anymore?

She was an Anodite. She didn't need food like humans did.

If all she needed was to soak up some mana, then why not just do that instead of wasting time cooking and eating? 

Why was the taste of food was still interesting to her?

* * *

Ben looked at his twin cousin as she stared at her smoothie.

He felt that something was off, but that might've been the grape smoothie talking.

Still, even if she was a duplicate, she was still his family.

He wondered if the reverse was true for him.

Maybe he was a duplicate just like everything else.

After all, who said that he was really and truly safe inside the mind of Alien X to begin with when that little universe bomb box went off? 

Who's to say that he wasn't a duplicate?

* * *

"Do you ever question if you're still human?" Gwendolyn asked her twin. 

Ben had been a shapeshifting demigod far longer than Gwen, so he had to have questioned his humanity for at least a few years.

Ben's empty spaces of summer grass peered into Gwen's uncut emerald pools of an ocean of mana.

"And you don't?"

* * *

Now, with Gwen's question and Ben's answer no longer trapped within their minds and out into the universe's unending library of sounds, they had no words left...


End file.
